


It's taken me so long (maybe I'm just too shy)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada has been stalling in taking the next step in her relationship with Hecate. This is what happens when she stops.





	It's taken me so long (maybe I'm just too shy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/gifts).



> A/N: In response to the prompt: Ada is quite shy the first time she and Hecate have sex. Thanks to Alafair for being my beta and Meri for the prompt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were different, I don't own these characters. Title from 2shy by Shura.

If there was one thing Ada was entirely too good at, it was stalling. In most instances, it proved a useful skill: a little extra time while paperwork that lay forgotten was attended to; a diversion to allow a scared colleague to slip away; a harmless fib told so as not to spoil a surprise. This stall though felt an extension of her cowardice and the wave of guilt that accompanied it was most unwelcome.

Her relationship with Hecate was as thrilling as it was surprising. They’d spent the last term stealing kisses in Ada’s office and holding hands over their evening reviews. Ada had been glad for the chaos of the term and the shield it provided to avoid anything more physical in their relationship. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to be more physically intimate with Hecate. There were days when her desire filled her up so much she felt it might burst from her fingertips.

No, it was something else entirely. It had been years, more than she’d like to think about since anyone had seen her without her dressing gown. Ada liked her body well enough but she couldn’t deny that the years had changed it in certain ways. No way in which she was unhappy, mind, but she lived in her body and it was altogether different matter for it to inspire desire in someone else.

Ada sighed and bit her lip as she considered herself in her mirror. Ada wondered if Hecate might change her mind once she saw her. The time was coming when she would of course. Summer holidays provided them that freedom and they were already a week in. Ada shook her head. She wanted, oh how she wanted to move forward but every time she thought of the possibility, her mind listed her fears like a broken record.

_What if she doesn’t like what she sees? What if I’m too hesitant? Will she be patient enough? What if I require too much time?_

Ada took a deep breath. It was time to move forward and she could do this. Moreover she wanted to despite the hesitation she felt. Now all she needed was an opening. 

* * *

They were in Hecate’s rooms, a welcome change of scenery. Ada nuzzled her head against Hecate’s shoulder as Hecate turned a page in her book. Ada noticed that it was the last one and felt anticipation thrum through her. As she predicted might happen from experience on nights spent much like this one, Hecate finished and vanished the book, turning to Ada slowly. She rested a hand on Ada’s cheek, another on her shoulder before leaning down to kiss her. Hecate’s kisses always left Ada reeling since the intensity of Hecate’s passion seemed to increase with every one. When they parted for air after a little while, Hecate bit her lip before she opened her mouth with a request.  

“Will you, that is, I’d like you to...” Hecate paused and shook her head.

Ada smiled patiently as she stroked Hecate’s cheek. “What is it?”

“Stay,” squeaked Hecate. She cleared her throat and shut her eyes. “Please stay,” she added a little clearer this time.

“Oh,” stated Ada. The time had come. She was surprised that Hecate had managed to ask and reasoned from the almost panicked look on Hecate’s face that she was anticipating Ada turning her down. If Hecate could be a little bold, so could Ada. She reached up and kissed Hecate’s cheek. “I’d love to.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched up into an almost smile and she nodded as she leaned down to kiss Ada again. It was soft and sweet. Ada felt her knees go weak from the tenderness in it. Hecate fumbled for Ada’s hand and they rose together and made their way into Hecate’s bedroom. When they stepped fully into the bedroom, they turned to face one another and slowly dropped their hands.  

Hecate lingered near the edge of the bed, her fingers wild at her side. She reached up a few times but couldn’t quite make it to Ada’s shoulders. Ada smiled at her.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” said Ada. It was a little odd, she’d admit, inviting Hecate to sit on her own bed but Hecate looked relieved as she lowered herself and kept her eyes trained on Ada.

Ada turned slightly as her hands trembled and her cheeks warmed at the idea of Hecate’s focus solely on her. It wasn’t entirely unwelcome and she knew she loved being on the receiving end of Hecate’s often enthusiastic kissing but there was a shift in this. All of the thoughts that kept her from this moment before came rushing to the forefront of her mind and she tried steadying breaths to remain at least somewhat calm.  

She managed unbuttoning the top of her dress and turned back to Hecate. She kept her eyes trained on Hecate’s right shoulder, too apprehensive to chance a glance at Hecate’s face. Hecate gave her a long look for a few moments but remained silent. Ada’s hands started to sweat and she faltered under Hecate’s gaze. Why wasn’t Hecate saying anything? Why wasn’t she reaching for her? Perhaps Ada had been wrong. Perhaps she just-

She shook her head and started to pull her dress up again as she felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. It was too much and she wasn’t sure how she’d live down the embarrassment but she needed to leave.

“I’m sorry,” muttered Ada, “I should just--”

“What’s wrong?” interrupted Hecate as she stood and moved to follow Ada.

Ada turned from her spot halfway to the door and knew Hecate would notice the tears almost spilling from her eyes. Hecate tried to reach for her but dropped her hand when Ada took a step back. Ada felt herself tremble as she spoke.

“It’s obvious you don’t want, that you’re not…” trailed off Ada as she lowered her head. She heard Hecate take a step closer.

“I’m not sure what I’ve done but if you tell me, I can try to do better in future.”

Ada shook her head and took some deep breaths. This was Hecate. The woman who so bravely bent to kiss her just a few short months ago after Ada quietly rambled on about her feelings. Hecate had been her friend, her most trusted colleague, and now her partner. Ada could tell her anything. Couldn’t she?

“You didn’t say anything.” She looked up to see the concern in Hecate’s eyes as they widened at Ada’s comment. 

“What do you mean?”

“When I was undressing, you just,” Ada sighed and turned from Hecate. It was easier to get it out if she didn’t see her. More still, she feared what she might read on Hecate’s face. “So I thought you didn’t want--”

“I wasn’t aware you wanted me to say anything,” interrupted Hecate. Her tone was so plain as if they were discussing the weather or a timetable.

Ada felt shame rise in her at the realization that Hecate found her just as unimpressive as Ada feared. The tears came quicker this time and Ada couldn’t help the slight whimper that escaped her. She didn’t know when Hecate stepped closer, didn’t register the hand on her arm but she did look up at Hecate’s plea.

“Please, Ada, just tell me.”

Ada took a deep breath and clicked her fingers, dressing herself. It wasn’t worth it to have her fears confirmed. It wasn’t worth having Hecate look bored or uninterested. She could accept the disappointment with time but she wasn’t spending one more moment here. “I’m sorry I’m not what you were hoping for.”

Ada faltered as she turned toward the door but righted herself and strode onward. Hecate though, as was often the case, was faster and she moved between Ada and the door.

“What on earth would make you think that?” asked Hecate, her voice frantic.

Ada looked up at Hecate as if she’d grown another head. “Because you didn’t say anything,” insisted Ada. She hated how much she sounded as if she were whining but it was true.

Hecate lifted a hand toward Ada’s shoulder, looking to her for permission. Ada managed a shaky nod before Hecate laid her hand down fully. She gave Ada a small squeeze and whispered, “I didn’t say anything because I just kept thinking how… well... how beautiful you are.”

Ada furrowed her brow and adjusted her glasses as she searched Hecate’s face. “Really?”

Hecate nodded. “I just didn’t realize I needed to voice it but I can.” She then moved a hand to Ada’s cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear. “If you need me to.”

Ada bit her lip and sighed, “I’m sorry if it’s too much to ask.”

Hecate shook her head and gestured toward the bed. “It’s not too much at all. Shall we start again?”

Ada nodded as she took Hecate’s hand and felt silly about her momentary anxiety. It returned in small waves as they hit the edge of the bed and Hecate looked down at her expectantly. Ada raised a trembling hand which Hecate intercepted gently mid motion.

“May I help this time?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows but nodded, lowering her hand. Hecate made slow work of her dress and Ada’s thoughts turned to her fears. She trained her eyes to the ceiling, not trusting herself to not reel in her emotions.

“Ada?” whispered Hecate. Ada looked up at Hecate’s face scrunched in confusion. Hecate’s hands stilled against Ada’s dress.  

“I’m sorry,” stated Ada and hated herself for how many times she’d said it that evening.

“We can do this another time if--”

“No,” interrupted Ada as she brought her hands to cup Hecate’s. Hecate considered her with that same confused expression and Ada tried to think of a good explanation. “I want to, Hecate, I promise I do. It’s just,” she shook her head still so frustrated with her inability to move past her worry, “It has been some time since I’ve…”

“And that’s a concern because?” asked Hecate. If Ada hadn’t been looking at her, she might have thought the question condescending but Hecate had the same inquisitive face that she wore any time she were trying to solve something.

“Because, well, I’ve changed a bit and my body is… different,” said Ada.

“Different?”

Ada sighed and tried to quell the voice inside of her that insisted an admission of fear would lead to its validation. “It’s just I’m worried you might… you might not like me when you’ve seen everything.”

Hecate took a moment and leaned back slightly, taking Ada in in a way that Ada couldn’t quite read. She leaned close again and kissed Ada’s cheek. “I can’t see how such a thing would be possible.”

Ada scoffed. “You say that now but,” she paused and wrung her hands, “what if it’s true?”

“It’s not,” affirmed Hecate, “and I’d like to demonstrate how much if I can…” She gestured toward her hands still settled on the buttons of Ada’s dress.

Ada nodded and closed her eyes as she focused on how nice it felt to have Hecate’s hands on her body. It worked for a few moments but her fear returned as Hecate slowly pulled down the top of her dress. Ada’s eyes flew open and she felt poised to run again at any sign of Hecate’s displeasure. Hecate’s eyes were dark and focused as she leaned down and kissed Ada’s shoulder. She brought her hand up and stroked the place she’d just kissed with her thumb.

“You have six freckles arranged in a most pleasing small circular pattern.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked up at Hecate, whose face was the ever present model of seriousness. “What?”

Hecate turned to look at Ada’s opposite shoulder and traced a few freckles there. “These are more of a star.”

Ada felt a curious tickle rise in her stomach and make its way up to her throat. It wasn’t long before she started to chuckle.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Do you disagree?”

Ada’s chuckles soon turned to full laughter as she shook her head. Tears fell from her eyes for a completely different reason and she was glad for them.

Hecate’s eyes frantically searched Ada’s face. “Have I done something wrong?”

Ada looked up at her and shook her head smiling and reached up to cup Hecate’s face. “No, no, dear, I just didn’t,” she paused to laugh again, “I didn’t expect you to comment on my freckles.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I? They’re lovely.” She continued tracing Ada’s shoulder.

Ada calmed and smiled as she concentrated on the sensation of Hecate’s hand on her skin. “You think so?”

“Yes,” answered Hecate as she leaned down to kiss Ada’s shoulder again. “I wonder...” she trailed off as she straightened and moved to circle around to Ada’s back. Ada felt her knees start to buckle as Hecate placed a kiss on the top of her back and lightly traced her fingers where Ada knew there was a sea of freckles from her many afternoons in the gardens. “There are more,” said Hecate, her voice laced with a kind of amazement that Ada only heard when Hecate encountered an impressive feat of magic.

Ada sighed and felt her desire start to rise. There was nothing quite like Hecate’s voice so low and concentrated when it was paired with close proximity. Ada turned and reached up to capture Hecate’s lips with hers. Hecate’s hand flew to Ada’s cheek as Ada swallowed a moan.

When they parted, Ada nodded toward Hecate’s dress. “May I?”

Hecate bit her lip and nodded. Her hands circled Ada’s waist and provided her a small lift as Ada reached up for Hecate’s zipper. Ada smiled as she settled back on her heels, pulling Hecate’s dress down as she went. The dress caught on Hecate’s elbows and Ada pouted when her efforts to go any further yielded no results.

“Here,” offered Hecate as she clicked her fingers and rid herself of the dress altogether.

Ada shrugged. “I would have gotten it eventually.”

“Oh,” started Hecate as she looked down at herself, “I can put it on back if--”

Ada shook her head and leaned up to kiss Hecate. “I like it this way,” she whispered as she pulled back from their kiss. She ran her hands up and down Hecate’s arms and delighted in Hecate’s slight shiver. She smiled and leaned up to kiss Hecate’s cheek. “I like it very much.”

Hecate hummed and stroked her thumb along Ada’s shoulder. “Perhaps I should finish helping you?”

“Hmm?” asked Ada as she became distracted, looking over Hecate in her black slip and thinking of all the new places she could kiss her.

Hecate nodded toward Ada. “Your dress? May I finish?”

Ada looked down and realized she’d forgotten that she was only half undressed. “Yes,” she answered. She felt a tingling in her body as Hecate continued with her dress but whether it was nerves or anticipation, she was unsure. When Ada’s dress finally fell to the floor, she took a deep breath and looked up at Hecate. In the moment it took Hecate to meet her eyes, Ada felt her anxiety rise almost to the point it had been when she tried to leave but Hecate’s soft expression quickly diminished any urge to run.

“Gorgeous,” whispered Hecate as her hands came to rest on Ada’s waist before she ran them along Ada’s sides and middle, caressing her softly through the silk. Ada shivered slightly as Hecate’s touch seemed to envelope her. Hecate’s hands found purchase again on Ada’s hips  and gently guided her down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes roamed Ada’s body stopping in places Ada thought might sway her good opinion but Hecate’s gaze never faltered. She kissed Ada’s forehead and added, “just beautiful.”

Ada looked up and smiled softly. “I could say the same for you, dear.”

Hecate ducked her head slightly but not before Ada caught a small smile. When she looked back up again she kissed Ada’s shoulder. “Could you lean back a little?”

Ada furrowed her brow. “Don’t you mean move back? Aren’t you going to join me up here?”

Hecate’s smile bordered on mischievous as she shook her head. “Not just yet.” She pulled up her slip and waved her hand for a pillow before she kneeled in front of Ada. A wave of desire hit Ada at the sight of Hecate on her knees in front of her. Ada couldn’t deny the moisture pooling between her legs but she also felt her nerves start to drum underneath her skin. This wasn’t always her most flattering angle.  

“A-are you sure?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes but only if you’re comfortable,” she paused as Ada bit her lip. Hecate leaned up and kissed her cheek before she whispered in her ear, “I can go slow.”

Ada shivered again and nodded as Hecate peppered kisses on her cheek before she moved to her chin then her neck. She stopped when she reached Ada’s collarbone and retraced her trail of kisses with her tongue. Ada moaned and gripped the duvet, her eyes snapping shut as she leaned back. One of Hecate’s hands trailed up her thigh, her nails gently pressing against her skin. Hecate’s hand roamed up Ada’s side and she gave her a light squeeze. Ada’s eyes fluttered open and she found Hecate looking at her curiously.

“Yes?”

Hecate considered a moment then asked, “Is there anywhere,” she paused looking Ada over, “anywhere you don’t want me to touch you?”

Ada considered the delightful feel of Hecate’s hands pressed against her and shook her head. Hecate nodded then moved her hands from the Ada’s sides to lightly trace her breasts through her slip. When she ran her fingernails lightly over Ada’s nipples, Ada bit her lip and moaned, her eyes squeezing shut once more. There was that familiar sensation again of being enveloped by Hecate’s touch and Ada felt the gift in being able to revel in it. Hecate’s hands slipped past Ada’s chest to lightly caress her stomach, an area Ada hadn’t realized would be so sensitive as she leaned up into Hecate’s hands. When Hecate reached the hem of Ada’s slip, she whispered something.

Ada groaned as she opened her eyes and found Hecate looking up at her. Ada shook her head. “Pardon?”

Hecate gave her a soft smile as she tugged at the end of Ada’s slip. “I asked if I might take this off.”

Ada faltered slightly. If she thought getting her dress off was a big step, being completely naked seemed an even larger one. “I...” she started but trailed off.

Hecate gave her a long look then asked, “May I just pull it up slightly to make things easier?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, I’m so--”

Hecate shook her head and gave Ada a kiss. “You don’t have to apologize.” She slipped the hem up around Ada’s waist and tilted her head. “Alright?”

“Yes,” whispered Ada as she lifted her hips slightly. Hecate smiled at Ada’s action, a rare full smile and Ada felt desire and affection hit her all at once. Ada delighted often in Hecate’s smirks of amusement and her soft half smiles but there was nothing quite like the way a full smile lit up Hecate’s face.

Hecate directed her attentions back to Ada’s neck while her thumb stroked Ada’s hip. Ada sighed as Hecate moved along her collarbone and managed to move a hand to Hecate’s hair. Hecate whimpered slightly and Ada smiled remembering something from their more amorous kisses. Ada flatted her hand against Hecate’s scalp before she pulled. Hecate’s moan vibrated against Ada’s skin and Ada thought she could become addicted to the feeling.

Ada meant to repeat her action when Hecate squeezed her thigh and gave her shoulder a small bite. Ada felt herself moan from somewhere deep in her chest and arched her back into Hecate’s touch. Hecate kissed her cheek before she leaned back.

Ada’s breathing was short as her eyes met Hecate’s. “I-is there s-something wrong?”

Hecate smiled softly and shook her head. “No, I’d just like to,” she paused and ran her hands over Ada’s thighs, nodding toward Ada’s center, “if you don’t mind.”

Ada swallowed thickly and nodded. She left out the fact that she felt so dizzy with desire, she’d let Hecate do anything. As Ada watched Hecate kiss and trail her tongue along Ada’s thighs, she realized she hadn’t been at all prepared for the feeling it elicited. She thought she might come from the sight and sensation alone. Ada’s hips lurched forward as if of their own accord in anticipation of Hecate’s mouth. Ada’s hand moved to Hecate’s hair and she pulled slightly.  

Hecate let out a soft growl when she didn’t miss Ada’s hip movement and she pushed up into Ada’s hand. Ada pulled her closer and Hecate moved with a smile on her face. She kissed Ada’s center causing Ada to tremble.

“Please?” asked Ada.

Hecate gave her another light kiss before she vanished Ada’s underwear and slid her tongue between Ada’s lips. Ada moaned as she threw her head back and Hecate started long deliberate strokes between her folds. Ada rolled her hips and felt Hecate’s moan vibrate through her cunt.

“Hecate,” sighed Ada as she groaned at the circles Hecate’s tongue ran over her clit. Hecate squeezed Ada’s hip and quickened her pace. Ada felt her orgasm build and tried hard not to release too soon. There was something glorious about being so close and Ada didn’t want it to end. Hecate started to suck at Ada’s clit and Ada let out a surprised cry. Hecate stopped and almost lifted her head but Ada pulled her closer.

“Don’t stop,” pleaded Ada in a voice stronger than she felt. She felt Hecate nod against her and continue her earlier actions. Ada closed her eyes and bucked her hips toward Hecate’s mouth. She clutched at the duvet and felt Hecate’s hand reach for hers. Ada threaded their fingers together, allowing herself to finally let go with Hecate holding fast.

Hecate gave Ada’s thigh a small kiss as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Ada felt like she might come undone all over again. Hecate leaned forward for a kiss. The taste of herself on Hecate’s lips caused Ada to wrap her legs around Hecate’s waist and squeeze her thighs at the recent memory of how it got there. Hecate moaned appreciatively into their kiss and gave Ada’s hips a squeeze. When they parted, Hecate asked, “May I join you now?”

“Please,” requested Ada as she slid back, her legs still slightly trembling and opened her arms for Hecate. Hecate curled into her, slipping her arm around Ada’s stomach. Ada ran her fingers through Hecate’s hair and Hecate gave her collarbone a kiss in thanks. They stayed like that a few moments before Hecate spoke.

“Ada?”

“Hmm?” replied Ada as she looked down at her.

Hecate’s eyes were soft and her face earnest. “I still very much like what I see.”

Ada could have cried at Hecate’s thoughtful affirmation but she blinked back her tears of joy and smiled. “Thank you, Hecate.”         

 

 


End file.
